Moments to remember
by SmarticalPartical
Summary: Moments through the life & love story of Prentiss & Reid. starting with their engagement. Don't go too harshly it's my first post. T just to keep it safe. slightly Aleternitive universe an out of character but only slightly
1. Chapter 1

2016  
>It had been exactly four years since Spencer had been promoted to lead a team in New York. It had also been four years since Emily had been transferred to the same team in New York. Spencer was glad she was moved to the same team as him because he didn't think he could do it on his own. When Emily &amp; Spencer met the team they were pleasantly surprised. When the Spencer and Emily met the team, the team had already put together for three months, so for Emily and Spencer it was like starting a new school in the second term. On the team there was an experienced FBI agent called Danny StClaire (who was a friend of and just as old Rossi), he specialised in sadistic and obsessive crimes, he was the person who had been leading the group for the past three months, his wife had died in 911 and he had never remarried, Danny had two kids called Meredith who was 30 and another daughter called Mackenzie who was 24, Danny was very maternal toward the youngest Sofina and Darcie. Next there was Lucas Mitchell, he was in his late thirties, he was light-hearted and jovial, but took his job with the upmost severity & seriousness that it reminded Spencer and Emily of Hotch, After Lucas was Samuel Ray, he was 31 & was dating the youngest member of the team Darcie Lane, nobody knew very much about his past so he was a bit of a dark horse. He was the little brother of the team and is teased a lot by Samuel. The girls in the team were Erica Melmson who was in her early forties and was the team's expert in forensic anthropology and also in organized crimes, she was tough and kick-ass at everything she did and had a determination and tenacity that could rival the Gods. The next girl was Sofina Navya a beautiful Indian girl who was 31 and was their media liaison, she was sweet & kind, and she was an orphan from the age of thirteen and was in an orphanage until 18 when she was forced to pay her own way through college and the FBI academy. Lastly there was the youngest of the team was a thirty year old genius with an IQ of 179 called Darcie lane who was the team's tech analyst who was as innocent as anyone could be if they had a job like that she was sweet and kind and even though she was she youngest in the team she was the maternal one, the one who worried about everyone else.

It was a cold and chilly Christmas Eve in New York and it was snowing heavily. Emily, the team and Spencer were at their favourite place to spend a Christmas Eve; the ice skating rink at  
>Rockefeller tower (they had the holidays off). They had gone there every Christmas eve night, since the team was formed 4 years ago. Prentiss and Reid had been dating<br>for years, it started at the office Christmas party, Reid and Emily had been caught under the mistake toe and it carried on from there.

The team had been on the ice for about half an hour just plain messing about. There had been a small scale debate between whom was the best skater Erica, Sofina or Darcie, no one  
>could agree, the music was light-hearted and cheerful, over the intercom Emily heard a voice "And now even though it is Christmas eve I will play a little romantic tune for all you lovers out<br>there on the ice, suddenly the voice changed to a song that Emily instantaneously recognised; Nat King Cole when I fall in love. All the team paired up Spencer & Emily, Erica & Danny,  
>Sofina &amp; Lucas and Darcie &amp; Samuel. Not that any of them except Spencer &amp; Emily and Darcie and Samuel (secretly) were dating.<p>

'When I fall in love  
>it will be forever<br>or I'll never fall  
>in love'<p>

"I love you, you know that don't you Emily?" Spencer whispered into Emily's ear  
>"Of course I do, I love you with all my heart and more," Emily said sincerely as the slowly and gracefully twirled around on the ice.<p>

'In a restless world like this is  
>Love is ended before it's begun<br>And too many moonlight kisses  
>Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun'<p>

"Spencer whatever happens I will always love you no matter what happens we'll stick together, happy thee year anniversary, My pretty boy" Emily said lustfully

'When I give my heart  
>It will be completely<br>Or I'll never give  
>My heart'<p>

"I never have, do not have and will never have any intention leaving you because I will never get a girl like you again" Spencer said in the same tone.

'And the moment I can feel that  
>you feel that way too<br>is when I fall in love with you'

Spencer stopped dancing. This surprised Emily. Spencer put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box.

'And the moment I can feel that  
>you feel that way too<br>is when I fall in love with you'

Spencer got down on one knee. The team gathered around and the whole ice rink stopped.  
>"I love you so much. When I met you I could not have imagined what our relationship would evolve into, or how much you could mean to me, although from the second I met you I knew that<br>you were very special. Now I know how very special you really are and am so in love with you. You've taken me to a place that I couldn't have believed possible. Let's continue this forever,  
>building the perfect life, and growing old together. I'll be your knight in shining armour; there to protect you from all that life can throw at you. Be my wife, and give me the privilege of being<br>your husband, always and forever. Emily Evanna Lydia Prentiss marry me?" Spencer asked with so much sincerity & trueness that it left Emily speechless. There were gasps and 'aww"'s'  
>from the crowd on the rink, after about twenty seconds Emily finally composed herself enough to say " on my god Spence Of course I will marry you!" she said still astounded. Spencer put a beautiful silver, emerald encrusted ring. They both kissed passionately, the crowd around them were clapping and cheering in glee. Emily suddenly broke the kiss. Spencer was confused to why she had did this "What's wrong Emmie?" he asked "Nothing's wrong Spence I just wanted to tell you something," Emily replied "what is it you want to tell me?" Spencer asked with a confused look on his face "well what I wanted to tell was that by this time next year they'll be more than two of us in the loft apartment!" Spencer looked even more confused than before (if that was even possible), Erica noticed this and piped up "Spencer you idiot she's pregnant!" she squealed. At this realisation Spencer hugged Emily so hard that Emily felt she was about to pass out. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

- About 9 ½ months later-  
>-Wedding-<p>

a 38 week pregnant-with-twins Emily Prentiss was getting nervous. It was finally her big day, the day she had dreamed about since she was a little girl. Emily Prentiss was getting married  
>to the man of her dreams, namely a one Dr. Spencer Reid. Emily was in a room at the back of the church. JJ, Emily's favourite cousin and goddaughter Ursula, Erica, Sofina, Darcie and<br>Garcia were helping her get ready all three of them buzzing with excitement. There was a knock on the door "it's time!" Rossi shouted from the outside of the door "we'll be out in a minute!"  
>Sofina said to Rossi through the door. Darcie slid the veil into Emily's hair and over her face "hold this honey," Garcia said handing a basket to Ursula as Emily picked up her bouquet<br>"Ready?" Garcia asked. JJ opened the door and they went into the Narthex and the organ started up, Rossi and Emily linked arms and the girls lined up. Behind Emily and Rossi were  
>Ursula, then Erica, then Sofina, then Garcia, then Darcie, then JJ. Jack Hotchner and Henry La Montagne opened the doors, and everyone stood up and turned towards Emily whom was<br>starting to tear up, but composed herself.

Spencer Reid was nervous, not because he didn't love his fiancée, of course he did. It was because Emily Prentiss was the first girl he had properly dated, he was astounded that she said  
>yes to a date, never mind saying yes to marrying him, Spencer was afraid that she would realise that she had made a mistake and run for the hills, also his mother had flew from Las Vegas<br>and he was afraid she would have an episode during the wedding. They had taken their places, and the organ had started to play, the people in the pews rose, the doors were opened by  
>Hotch's son; Jack and JJ's son Henry who was also Spencer's godson. Out through the door came David Rossi (who was giving Emily away) linked arm in arm with Spencer's stunning<br>bride, he had not seen the dress before the wedding and even though she was smaller at the time that she got it, it still fitted her perfectly. The long veil swept behind her as she walked  
>as if it was windswept. Spencer realised Emily was crying, she, and continued to walk down the aisle much to Spencer's relief.<p>

Emily got to the altar; she glanced at the crowd of about 300 people whom had attended. The priest steeped forward and started to speak.  
>"We are gathered here to unite Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss in marriage, which is held in honour among all people. As they pledge their constant and abiding love to each other, let us<br>remember that anyone who enters into this sacred relationship must learn to share a mutual love and concern for one another. Love is one of the greatest of life's experiences. It brings  
>meaning and happiness to our lives. To freely accept from and give to each other as lovers and friends in life's joys. The daily companionship, the pleasure of doing things together or in<br>doing separate things, is a continuous and central part of what two people who love each other can share." he said in a high lofty voice  
>"The marriage into which the two of you are about to enter is one which you promise to fulfil, not for a limited time, but for the rest of your lives. The success of your marriage depends on<br>the love and consideration that you foster and nourish in the years ahead. This marriage can only be created by loving purpose, be maintained by abiding will and be bonded together by  
>your love for one and another." the priest continued "Spencer , will you have this woman to be your wife, in all love and honour, in all faith and tenderness, to live with her and cherish her in<br>this bond of marriage? If so, please answer I will." the priest asked Spencer "I will," replied Spencer. Now the priest turned to Emily " Emily, will you have this man to be your husband in all  
>love and honour, in all faith and tenderness, to live with him and cherish him, in this bond of marriage? If so, please answer I will." the priest questioned "I will," answered Emily humbly. The<br>priest turned to the people in the pews "if any here know now of any reason whatsoever that Emily and Spencer should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace?" the priest  
>asked the people. No one stood<br>the priest smiled and turned slightly towards Spencer. Spencer and Emily had learnt the vows off by heart so Spencer took this as a cue to start, Spencer looked at Emily face through the  
>thin veil, looked in to her eyes and pledged "I, Spencer Edmund Reid , take thee Emily Evanna Lydia Prentiss to be my wedded lawfully wife, and I do promise before these witnesses, to<br>be thy loving and faithful husband in plenty and want, for better, or for worse, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and health as long as we both shall live." Spencer turned to Lucas and, Lucas  
>dug in his pocket for the ring, and then placed in Spencer's hands wearing one of his signature smirks, Spencer turned back to Emily as she put out her hand " In token and pledge, of our<br>constant faith and abiding love, with this ring I thee wed." Spencer spoke as he slid the crystal encrusted ring on her finger. " I, Emily Evanna Lydia Prentiss , take thee Spencer Edmund  
>Reid to be my lawfully wedded husband, and I do promise before these witnesses, to be thy loving and faithful wife in plenty and want, in joy and sorrow, in sickness and health as long as<br>we both shall live." Emily pledged giving him a ring she had in her hand. Emily turned to Erica and she put her hand in her clutch and brought forth a gold ring with black lining" In token and  
>pledge, of our constant faith and abiding love, with this ring I thee wed." she said as she slid the ring n his finger gingerly. The priest turned forward "May you keep this covenant which you<br>have made. May you be a blessing and comfort to each other, sharers of each other's joys, consolers in each other's sorrows, helpers to each other in life. May you trusting each other, trust  
>life, may you not only accept and give affection between yourselves, but also together have affection and consideration for others. By the powers vested in me by the laws of the State of<br>New York, I pronounce you husband and wife, Spencer you may kiss your bride," And with that cue Spencer put his lips over Emily's and enveloped them in a warm, passionate, loving,  
>tender kiss that made both their hearts soar. Meanwhile the people in the pews stood up and clapped as they kissed each other, then they turned to the aisle and the people in the pews<br>and started to walk down the aisle, about half way down Emily stopped abruptly and clutched her stomach in pain "Emmie are you okay, please tell me your okay!" Spencer said panicky  
>"Spence I'm fine, I'm ok." Emily said resuming a normative gait. They walked down the aisle with cheers and crowds on the pews. Once they got outside the church there was a black and<br>white Daimler car was waiting for them "Bouquet time!" Emily shouted she turned around and all the females including the female kids gathered to catch the bunch of flowers " ready?"  
>Emily shouted, no one spoke so she took it as a yes and threw the flowers backward over her head. Every female was running to get the flowers. The flower flew forward all the girls ran for<br>the flowers; suddenly it landed in Erica's who went bright red. Emily and Spencer got into the car and drove off towards the reception. Soon everyone piled in to cars and headed towards  
>the reception.<p>

2 hours later

It was just after the food had been served , Everyone was sitting down at the reception that had been graciously provided and payed for by David Rossi as a wedding gift, and the  
>speeches were about to begin. Lucas stood and the room went quiet." okay! I'm Lucas, Spencer's best man. They say a good best man speech is like a MINI SKIRT … SHORT enough<br>to be interesting but LONG enough to cover the ESSENTIALS… So I'll keep this brief. Before I undertake the customary duty of giving Spencer an uncomfortable few minutes it is part of  
>the official duty of the best man to thank the bridesmaids. I have to say they all look wonderful and have done a fantastic job not least of which was getting Emily to the church – as I<br>understand she put up quite a struggle! Our bridesmaids today are eclipsed only by Emily herself, who, I'm sure you'll all agree looks absolutely stunning. I'd also like to thank the usher  
>Aaron, Danny, Samuel and Derek for doing a great job. I know Spencer had a tricky time selecting some of his friends capable of doing the hugely difficult task of pointing at seats today!"<br>the whole room burst into laughter, Lucas continued "It was a great privilege to be asked by Spence to be his best man and I obviously accepted the offer without hesitation. There's nothing  
>I wouldn't do for Spencer, likewise there's nothing Spencer wouldn't do for me, in fact we spent most of our time doing nothing for each other. My main responsibility for today was to ensure<br>that the groom arrived on time, relaxed, and looking good. It was a difficult task because after all, I'm the best man, not a plastic surgeon! Anyway I just want to thank Spencer again for  
>picking me out of his friends to be the best man it means the world to me, and I wish Spencer, Emily and of course the twins a proper happy ever after," As Lucas finished there was various<br>"aww"'s from around the room "Thanks man," Spencer said as he stood up, "I thought these would be adequate for all six of you," Spencer handed a box each to Hotch, Rossi and Derek,  
>Samuel, Danny, Lucas and took one for himself "I hope you like them," Spencer added. All four men opened the box, in each box there was a silver dog tag each engraved in different<br>wording. On Rossi's it said 'Old Timer', on Hotch's it said 'Drill Sergeant', on Reid's it said 'Boy genius' and on Morgan's it said 'Player' , on Danny's said 'Senior G-man', on Samuel's it said  
>'Thing 1' , on Lucas's said 'Thing 2' all six chuckled, All seven sat down .<br>Erica took a piece of paper from her clutch and stood the whole room staring at her and she began to speak "Finally! Emily, I Remember the first time that our team met you and Spencer  
>and Samuel asked if you two were dating. We all thought you were really cute together, it was like one of those TV shows or movies where you know the two people are right for each other<br>but the two people don't know it, thank goodness you'd two noticed it as well. I remember times we sat through another friend's wedding, filled with the hope that someday, it would be one  
>of us up there. Gone are the lonely nights we talked until the early hours.<br>Say goodbye to bad blind dates and relentless pestering by that co-worker that was always trying to fix you up with the wrong guy. Say goodbye to scanning all those sad profiles on the  
>Internet dating sites, looking for someone to peak your interest.<br>How happy are you that you will never again have to fight with the other single girls to catch the bouquet? Can you believe you actually got to be the one tossing the bouquet this time?  
>Well, I sure can. I always could. I knew during those awkward introductions at happy hour, when one of our friends invited a single guy and didn't tell you. I knew when you were secretly<br>picking out your own wedding gown on all those shopping trips for the other girls who were engaged. I confess I got a little worried when you started dating Mr. Wrong. What was his name?  
>The guy we called "please don't let her marry him." I knew there were better things in store for you. And, thankfully, you did too.<br>And then there was Spencer. I remember when you first told me he could be "the one." I could just picture it. Spencer down on one knee, asking you to make him the happiest man in the  
>world, offering you that beautiful diamond ring, you in that gorgeous gown.<br>It may have been many years in the making, but Spencer was certainly worth waiting for. It is so great to finally see you so happy!"  
>Everyone applauded and Emily got up with great difficulty "are you ok honey?, do you want some help" Spencer asked, Emily shook her head and stood tall "I want to thank everyone for<br>coming, but for my very best friends in the world, the bridesmaids I got you a little something," Emily said and she hugged Garcia and gave her a neon blue bag, she was on her way  
>walking over to Prentiss and JJ when she winced in pain, but no one noticed she handed them both their bags and hugged them. Emily went back to the table and told Spencer to stand<br>"Spencer and I just want to thank each and every one of you for attending this occasion, and that everyone of you in some shape or form have helped us along the way,for Spencer and I  
>there have been many twists and turns, good times and bad times but we got by on love, that is what we will toast to , I propose we toast to true love!" Emily said raising her diet coke "to<br>true love!" chorused the room and drank to the newlyweds "Now I believe it is time for the first dance," Spencer said "I believe it is My mister Reid," Ashley replied with a smirk on his face.  
>Emily had let Spencer choose the first dance song and she did not know what he had picked. "May I escort the lady to the dance floor?" Spencer asked smiling. The whole was smiling at<br>this affectionate display "yes you may Mr. Reid" Emily said as they linked arms and walked towards the dance floor. Once they had got to the middle, Spencer put one hand on Emily's hip  
>and put his other in her hand, Emily put one of her hand in his and grabbed a bit of the dress material with the other. The music stuck up<br>Emily instantaneously recognised the music as 'my heart will go on', by Celine Dion the love theme song of her favourite movie, Titanic.  
>'Every night in my dreams<br>I see you, I feel you  
>That is how I know you, go on'<br>They spun around and around in elegant circles, staring intently into each other's eyes  
>'Far across the distance<br>And spaces between us  
>You have come to show you, go on'<br>Ashley put both her hands and her head on his chest and he pulled her in closer, still spinning around in time with the music.  
>'Near, far, wherever you are<br>I believe that the heart does go on  
>Once more you open the door<br>And you're here in my heart  
>And my heart will go -'<br>Emily stopped dancing abruptly everyone was wondering why she had stopped "Emmie what's wrong. Are you OK?" Spencer asked as he looked down to her face because he was taller  
>than her, her face was full of panic she looked at him straight in the eyes and said "Spencer I think my water just broke!" "I'll get the car!" Hotch said, Spencer was dumbfounded, the room<br>started to spin for Spencer and then everything went black for him. Spencer had just fainted; everyone in the room was staring at this unfolding event taking place on the dance floor.  
>Sofina, Darcie, J, Erica and Garcia rushed forward, one of them was carrying a chair for Emilyto sit down in, and the another two went try to get Spencer up by shaking him, their<br>result. Nothing. "I have an idea," Lucas said and he went over to the table and grabbed a water jug and with a smirk poured its contents over his unconscious friend. With a start Spencer  
>awoke with a start "what happened and what did I miss?" he asked rubbing the back of his head "you fainted and your wife's water broke," Morgan, smirked as he offered a hand to help up<br>his friend, to which Spencer accepted. Spencer ran the short distance to his wife's side at a very fast speed "Emmie it'll be okay don't worry Hotch is away to get the car," Spencer  
>reassured Emily just then Hotch came in "the cars ready," Hotch shouted. The crowd parted and made room for the now-in- labour mother-to-be.<br>Hotch drove the car, Erica climbed in shotgun, Sofina, Garcia, Lucas, Emily and Reid clambered into the back, Morgan, JJ & Samuel had went to their Spencer's and Ashley's loft  
>apartment and Rossi &amp; Danny had stayed to help with the guests.<p>

After about a 20 minute drive they reached the nearest hospital. Emily was immediately taken up to the delivery room along with Reid, and Emily had requested Erica & Garcia to come  
>with her as well. The rest of them waited in the waiting room. "How long have you been having contractions?" the doctor asked "Since about 4 O'clock," she said " I'm not surprised you are<br>ready to start pushing already because you didn't tell anyone until too late, but I must say congratulations," he said with a smirk on his face seeing everyone in tuxes' and dresses we were  
>all in except for Emily who by now was in a hospital gown. Ashley did as he said an pushed, she pushed for what seemed like days, but in reality was probably about 13 12 hours, the  
>doctor said "one more push Emily , one more!" the doctor yelled. The delivery room was filled with the sound of a very high pitched fortissimo scream "congratulations you have a girl! "<br>said the midwife wrapped her up in a pink blanket and handed her to Reid. As soon as he has held his daughter, Reid's heart melted as his daughter looked at him with batting Brown hair ;  
>just like his and a full head of blue eyes like Emily . Garcia &amp; Erica came over to look at the new baby "oh my goodness she is so cute!" Garcia squealed with a smile on her face, Spencer<br>handed the baby to Emily. Emily started to cry tears of joy, put the suddenly screamed in pain, the next baby was coming the nurse took the baby away for check up's. After another 10  
>hours the other baby was born but this time there was no scream not even a sound. A midwife took the baby away to the side and took out her stethoscope "what's wrong Spencer, what's<br>wrong with my baby, tell me Spencer!" Emily yelled at Spencer as she started to cry. "Honey it'll be alright doesn't worry." Erica reassured her, Spencer could see the paediatrics doctor  
>performing CPR on his little baby, he was struck with fear, he couldn't watch his baby die "waaaaaaaahhhhhh," Spencer heard a scream and released a breath he didn't even realise he<br>was holding. "Congratulations you have a baby boy!" the paediatric doctor said as she handed the little boy over to Emily, the baby had Brown hair just like his and blue eyes like Emily's.  
>Just then, a nurse came in and said "we're going to move you up to a room now, don't worry your little girl is waiting there for you," The nurse rolled Emily in her bed up to her room, it was<br>light blue with teddy bear sticker all over the walls. The little brother was taken to her check up's, the doctor told both parents that the little girl was perfectly fine and that the little boy would  
>be back up within the hour.<p>

Once both babies had been brought back up, Garcia & Erica headed down to the cafeteria where the team was getting something to eat before seeing the now-sleeping children. Emily  
>had the boy in her arms and Spencer had the baby Girl "I know it's a bit soon to think about this but what shall we call them? And Spence and please do not say Spock because there is no<br>way in hell I am calling a baby that, what about Vincent for the boy?" Emily asked "uh uh, no way Vincent Johnson the 'Brooklyn Strangler' killed five prostitutes I am not naming our child  
>after a murderer," Spencer remarked "what about Genene for a girl?" asked an annoyed Emily<br>"Genene Jones killed infants in hospitals believed to have killed up to 46 babies,"  
>"Spence honey look what Hotch named his kid Jack - i.e. Jack the ripper so stop with the serial killer names, would you please or else we'll have to name them something totally obscure?"<br>Emily sympathised with him. "I know why don't we look thorough this book I bought?" Spencer asked putting down the baby in the cot and rummaging through a bag Morgan had brought  
>for his and Emily's house and dug out a book called 'the geniuses' guide to naming your child' he opened at a random page as he sat down beside Emily on the bed " what about Harriet?"<br>Spencer asked  
>"too stuffy." Emily replied. Spencer turned the page<br>"Peter?"  
>"Too plain,"<br>"Mary?"  
>"Too common, I want something unique and different, let me see your family comes from<br>England on your mother's side right?" Emily asked  
>"yeah my great great great grandfather was from London, why? " Spencer replied with a confused expression on his face<br>"Well why don't, we choose something English?" Emily inquired  
>"I don't like Michael but I do like the male version of Victoria ; Victor," Spencer explained. Emily looked down to the baby boy she had in her arms and spoke to him "i like that name, do you<br>like that name Victor do you?" the baby boy in her arms give off what seemed to be a cross between a smile and a yawn.  
>"Victor it is then, but what about a middle name?" Spencer asked<br>"I have always loved your middle name Edmund could we name him that?" Emily smiled  
>"I think it's a bit stuffy, but if you like it I'm all for it," Spencer said with a broad grin.<br>"Okay what about this little one here?" Spencer picking up his wide-awake daughter from the cot " Well ever since I was a little girl my favourite story was Sleeping beauty so why don't we  
>call her Aurora or Rora for short?" Emily asked with a smile on her face "Aurora means Goddess of the dawn I think it suits her really well, I know this sound silly but when I was young one<br>of my best friend was called Belle,and I've always loved the name so can we have her middle name Belle," Spencer admitted "I've love the name Belle, but i think we should Hyphenate it  
>sounds better Aurora-Belle do you like that? "Spencer continued. The baby girl in his arms gave a yawn which they took as a yes.<br>"don't you think we should put a little more thought in this it's their names after all?" Emily said with a hint of indecision in her voice.  
>"No, I love the names and I love them as much as I do their mommy," Spencer said as he leant into kiss her. They wern't quite sure how long the kissed but they pulled back to reality by<br>someone clearing their throat, they both looked up to see the team at the door "Well , hello love birds!" Rossi cooed as they all filed in "Hi guys!" Emily said cheerily despite being really  
>exhausted. "They are so cute!" Squealed Garcia "we've picked the names," Spencer said "That Quickly it took me and Samuel a month to settle on Alex and another week to settle on<br>him having My name!" Erin remarked. Spencer gestured to the baby in his arms "this here is Aurora-Belle Reid, Aurora-Belle is hyphenated " said Spencer "And this is Victor Edmund  
>Reid," Emily said with pride "Does anyone wanna hold her?" Reid asked the team, the person who stepped forward surprised him a little "May I ?" asked Rossi "Of course you can you are<br>her godfather after all!" Ashley chirped "really?" Rossi asked in disbelief "yeah really, Spencer and I talked about it a few months ago and we'd like Rossi to be Aurora-Belle's godfather,  
>we'd like Erica to be Aurora-Bell's God mother and we'd like Danny to be Victor's godfather and Victor's god mother to be Garcia, I mean that is if you want to?"<br>"Thank you Ashley and you two Spencer it's such an honour," Rossi said overjoyed  
>"I'm surprised it was me you picked but I'm truly grateful for this thank you Re- Spencer and Emily," Danny said gratefully<br>"I can get to spoil a kid again and this one is cute!" Garcia squealed  
>"Thank you Spence and Emily, I can't wait to spoil a kid that I don't have to take care of everyday!" Emily said humbly.<br>Spencer handed the baby over and Rossi rocked the baby in the crook of his arm "Hello Aurora-Belle" Rossi cooed  
>"Danny, come over here and hold your godson already!" Emily said excitedly<br>"Are you sure I haven't held a baby since Mackenzie was little which was about 25 years ago," Danny said eying the baby nervously. "Of course I am!" Emily said as Danny hesitantly  
>complied with the women's orders. Emily handed Victor to Danny and held him only a way only a previous father would know how to do. Penelope pulled out her camera and started taking<br>pictures, after everyone got to hold the twins the team left to let the newlyweds/newly parents get a much needed rest. 


End file.
